


Ray's Milkshakes

by Emulator42



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Marijuana Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-06
Updated: 2014-06-06
Packaged: 2018-02-03 16:30:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1751207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emulator42/pseuds/Emulator42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ray's milkshake brings Joel to the yard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ray's Milkshakes

Ray was lonely and high as fuck.  _And_  he was hungry. He rummaged through the fridge, blinking in the blue light that seemed to glow off the shelves. He pulled open the freezer and it called to him like a glorious beacon of high-lactose goodness.

_Ice cream._

He pulled the carton out of the fridge and pried it open. That was when his gaze landed on something else.

_Blender._

He shuffled back to the fridge, pulling out a tub of strawberries.

_Milkshake._

Ray set the strawberries in the fridge, turning on the water full blast. He sifted through the silverware drawer, looking for the ice cream scooper. He dug it out of the drawer and turned back to the ice cream, scooping it into the blender. Then he went back to the strawberries, something in the back of his brain protesting as he grabbed a knife to cut off the stems.

_Milkshake_.

He emptied the tub into the blender and rested his head on the counter, trying to judge the ice-cream-to-strawberry ratio. As he stared unblinkingly at the blender he heard the front door open and shut, then footsteps walk up behind him. Arms wrapped themselves around his waist and a chin rested on his shoulder.

"Hey babe." A voice echoed through Ray’s head. "What’re you doing?"

_Milkshake._

"Well yeah, I see that. The only thing is, it’s eleven at night."

_Milkshake._

The hands retracted from around his waist and went up to his shoulders, spinning Ray around. Joel’s face squinted at him suspiciously.

"Are you high?" He said disappointingly. "We talked about this."

Ray shrugged, turning back to the blender. He put the lid on and held down the button as Joel crossed his arms and glared at him. He felt the glare bore into his skull as he popped the blender off the pedestal, getting out two glasses and pouring the milkshake in. He offered one to Joel who’s suspicious squint returned.

"Is this a pot milkshake?"

Ray shook his head and shoved it into Joel’s hands. He sniffed it, then took a sip.

"Oh. Ok, this is actually amazing." He said, looking up from the glass briefly before turning back to his drink. Ray beamed, then wilted as Joel’s glare came back.

"You can make me milkshakes from now on. but  _sober._ Understand?”

Ray nodded, then grinned as Joel took another sip.

"Or you could make it into a mudslide." He added. Ray narrowed his eyes.

_Sober._

"Alright, fine." Joel rolled his eyes, but grinned as Ray took a drink of his own milkshake. "You’ve got a milkshake mustache now." He laughed, then leaned in to kiss him, both tasting milkshake on the other’s lips.


End file.
